brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
User talk:LEGOFan999
Archive1 Sup Hey LEGOFan999 it's been a while. Sorry I haven't been on. Ive been busy. I do have a question though. was that Jjjjjjjjjjj guy or whatever a troll? From: Cam Eron14 Robin I understand what I did, but I only wanted to help. You see, there's a source that the Robin in LEGO Dimensions is Tim Drake, 'cause it was revealed by one of the developers in a tweet. I accept it Okay, in the future if I want to edit for example, Robin, I'm gonna ask one of you if that's good. And yes that was me. But it wasn't my 4th account. That was my 3rd (this one = 1, LEGOBatman23 = 2) account. I accept what you and the others said. I just want this Wikia to be the best one there is! Sock Puppets Saw that you blocked two accounts that were sock puppets of Dennis Parker's. Here's another one. User:Bart0106. VesperalLight (talk) 20:55, October 25, 2015 (UTC) LEGOFan, I might need your help. Hey LEGOFan I have some somewhat-serious new. Whenever your able to be on chat let me know. I need in the private one though. by Cam Eron14 NVM by Cam Eron14 Where did this PA happen?--Toa Matau 21:05, October 29, 2015 (UTC) Huh... oh it's nothing now. I thought someone found out something about me on here but it was a false alarm. No need to keep this post anymore. You can delete it. User:Cam Eron14 =Your undo's of my edits= You have undone some of my contributions, and i disagree. There was a need to remove non-city sets from City set-list and non-creator sets from creator set-list. Why was it undone? They were clearly non-correct. Why was undone my edit on correct category of Fire Starter Set? It is clearly Fire and not Great Vehicles. Ybsone.Ybsone (talk) 15:00, November 1, 2015 (UTC) Congrats Congrats on admin! :D --GOLDNINJAMX , (Talk) 02:27, November 4, 2015 (UTC) Space Suit In my custom, I am going to create a space suit for you. I am thinking of making it white, but in Xsizter's custom and your profile, it is yellow. Do you want a yellow space suit or white? Or do you want another color? --GOLDNINJAMX , (Talk) 19:56, November 21, 2015 (UTC) Plz reply m9. --GOLDNINJAMX , (Talk) 21:46, November 26, 2015 (UTC) hi Hi LEGOFan999 I've been making some edits to this wiki and you've been editing what I just edited so have I been doing stuff wrong and If I am doing it wrong can you give any tips? Thanks for your help! also have I send this message right because I've think I've kinda done this wrong. I'm a noob but thanks anyways (Finnthestargeek (talk) 20:23, November 27, 2015 (UTC)) GoldNinjaM So you probably saw that GoldNinjaM dude. Even blocked him. I would like to warn you that he is a hacker. From what I know, his goal is to destroy and succeed me (very similar to Hush). I have dealt with him before and he could be a potential threat. --GOLDNINJAMX , (Talk) 22:34, November 28, 2015 (UTC) Also did he do anything. On chat or somewhere? --GOLDNINJAMX , (Talk) 22:45, November 28, 2015 (UTC) New name Changed my name to MLG Neo-futurist. Still under moderation, but I wanted to let you know. --GOLDNINJAMX , (Talk) 17:59, November 29, 2015 (UTC) Hi Hi, i don't know if you got my message on the serpentines wiki but your the second xmas contest judge. Can you be on chat between 7-10pm tommorow? Can you come on chat on the serpentines wiki at 9:45 tonight? lavertus (talk) 19:23, December 12, 2015 (UTC) --Panyc76 (talk) 16:01, December 17, 2015 (UTC)How can I add the images to the Sets Released in 2016 page